


A Fishie's Fantasy

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/M, Gency, Gency Week, Mermaid!Genji, dragon!mercy, merman I guess, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Day 6: MermaidA lewd fic based on Wagon'sshort responsefor the role reversal of their mer!cy x dragon!Genji comic. I didn't have any way of incorporating this theme into my other fic so I decided to make a one-shot instead. And what better to do then to have them do lewd things (self-indulgent monster fucker writer reporting in)





	A Fishie's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original mer!cy x dragon!Genji comic [here!](http://wagonsketchesagain.tumblr.com/post/168897967457/they-didnt-hit-off-so-well-1-2-3-alt-end)

It was not every day that a person finds a merman living in their pond. In fact, it was definitely rare, considering that the pond he ended up in was on a plateau on top of a very high mountain in the domain of the most powerful dragonlord in the sky.

As such, when Genji popped his head out to say hello, Angela was quite surprised. And quite pleasantly so, seeing as she had never seen a mermaid before. It was to be expected, seeing as she wasn’t allowed to travel that far down yet, lest some human or another tried to shoot her down. She had graceful and soft scales, not quite fully matured yet to protect her fully against arrows. It was very good against magic though. That being said, she was also lacking in her magic. Despite being very studious, her body only had enough mana to cast the simplest of spells. At the moment when Genji came out of the pond, she had been practicing conjuring a large fireball.

After narrowly avoiding being cooked, Genji explained his situation, that he got cursed by someone and got teleported into the sky, luckily landing in a body of water rather than in a desert. Actually, that wasn’t the truth. However, he wasn’t about to admit that he got cursed by his own father for falling in love with a dragon after all his indecency with every other mermaid in their kingdom. “If you really love that mermaid so much, then go get her,” he had been told. And so, his playboy days came to a very abrupt end as his father prevented him from truly ruining the family’s reputation, landing him here.

After a brief period of disappointment about her family territory not supposed to actually inhabiting a merman, Angela perked up again as she asked plenty of questions to him, seeing as he quickly figured out that he couldn’t escape even with her help. Without magic and without enough strength to carry him, throwing him off the mountain was the only option and that would probably kill him, seeing as there wasn’t actually a path down the mountain by any other means. An effective strategy to prevent land dwellers from invading their land for sure. Unfortunately, it also meant they couldn’t exit safely.

After the first day, Genji found himself being taken care by her, being fed seaweed snacks and some fishes to conserve the pond’s ecosystem. He tried to answer her questions as best he could, learning more about her, her personality, and her background in return. However, it would not be for another two days that she would ask his name, realizing that she should probably stop referring to him as “fishie.” She was terribly embarrassed about it and awfully cute during her apology, though it wasn’t as if he was too hurt. He knew that she didn’t mean to do that to him, only that her curiosity got the better of her.

In time, he realized that he was, just perhaps, actually falling in love with her. It wasn’t Stockholm Syndrome, of that he was sure. She had shown him nothing but kindness during all their time together. He was helpless and useless in that pond, acting only as a burden for her to hide and feed from day to day. Yet she still came, not daily but as often as she could. They chatted and chatted, with her promising to look into ways to transport him back.

All he could do was show her a few types of water magic he could use. They were hardly of use to her, seeing as she was fire type and did not operate underwater. Besides, she had no need for combat magic like him. Supposedly, she was the daughter of the dragonlord, though not the heir to the throne.

Even while knowing that he had no right to fall in love with a woman like her, Genji could not help but feel that way. His thoughts about missing home and regretting his life decisions slowly felt less dire and heavy. Instead, he found himself thinking about the beautiful dragon, about her voice, hair, various outfit, horns, and scales. Oh, and _especially_ about her fluffy tail. Her **three** fluffy tails actually. He knew that they would one day grow to become more armored, strong enough to kill with a single sweep. However, it was currently seemed so soft and was pure white like snow, something that Genji had only seen once in his life falling over the ocean during a particularly cold season.

It kept his mind off thinking about her in … other ways, especially when he was in his mating period. He hid from her for those few days, not wanting to say anything rash or do anything that might scare her. He was grateful that she did not ask him about it when the time passed, despite still having fed him through it all.

As if it weren’t enough, his body decided to bring up yet another bothersome issue, though Genji refrained from saying anything about it. It wasn’t terribly life-threatening, just very irritating and mildly harmful. However, he knew that he was already asking too much of her as it was.

Well, not that she didn’t eventually notice.

“Genji … I can’t help but notice that your scales have been a bit … ragged? Rougher, lately. Are you … alright? I know for dragons, it’s a bad sign so … If there’s anything I could do to help …”

He considered it, he really did. He didn’t want to worry her anymore, except for the fact that she already was worried about him. In the end, he realized that his condition would only deteriorate eventually and that there was no way that he could lie to someone with such a sincere expression of concern.

“Ah … I didn’t want to worry you but … I suppose it can’t be helped. The truth is, the pond doesn’t have the same nutrients and sodium content as the ocean. I’ve been cultivating a few corals near the bottom but they’re not quite enough. So my skin gets a bit dry and looks like this.”

Before she could start apologizing for not realizing earlier or for not accommodating the pond for a merman, he waved his webbed hands in front of his face dismissively, “It’s not your fault, really. You couldn’t possibly replicate the same conditions here as compared to the ocean.”

“So … Is there anything I can do?”

Genji thought for a moment before his eyes brightened, “I think … if you had some sort of oil extracted from the ocean plants, say seaweed, that could work.”

When she returned, they would travel across the pond to find a secluded area on the other side of the shore. While it wasn’t very far from where they usually met, it at least gave them a bit of comfort knowing that they had a bit more time to react should anyone come into the area.

Genji climbed out from the pond, knowing that she couldn’t very well swim. He could stay out for up to an hour, half of that if he had to channel magic to transform his fins into legs. For this purpose though, he simply left them as they were, gently wading in the pond as he sat on the edge.

Taking the small jar in his hand, he poured some of the seaweed oil onto his hand and rubbed them together before starting to spread them over his body, starting from his tails. He hummed quietly, enjoying the sensation of his skin being revitalized as he worked upward. With Angela behind him, he did not notice how her gaze trailed along with his fingers, quietly tracing the curves of his body and scales.

“Do you need help … with your back?”

Genji stopped his humming and turned his head toward her, surprised by the bold offer. It was true that he wasn’t flexible enough to reach his back but … was that really ok for her to do? Regardless, it wasn’t as if he was going to turn down such an offer.

With a nod, he handed her the jar and finished up his chest. He shivered gently, causing her soft hands to pause on his shoulders just as she placed them there.

“Are you …”

“No, I’m fine. Sorry. It’s just … It’s fine.”

From that moment on, it took everything in him to contain any reactions that his body may have. His hands were placed on the ground on either side of him, his eyes shut to concentrate on _not_ being aroused by her gentle touch all over his body. The combination of the oil’s relieving sensation for his malnourished skin and her hands all over his body was a hellish combination to endure.

“Hey, Genji … To make us even .. would you like to touch my tail? I see you eyeing it a lot. I wouldn’t mind … just this once, of course.”

Genji opened his eyes to gaze at her incredulously, his eyes moving down to her tail before snapping back to her sheepish smile once more at catching him in the act. He glanced away, his cheeks flushed red as he nodded.

She turned around for him, exposing her soft tail all perked up and gently wagging in the air. He had already washed his hands clean of the oil so he wasn’t afraid of getting it on her. But wait, what if he got it wet.

“It’s fine. My tail doesn’t absorb water. I guess technically it’s to counter toxic liquids and blood from staying on but it works. Just … be gentle please.”

Her fluffy tail felt even better in his hand than he could have ever imagined in the several months that he had spent here. His eyes glowed happily, using his other hand to rub it as well. His hands gently caressed the length of it, taking care to not go too low lest he did something indecent.

His hands took a break from her main tail, taking a moment to appreciate her other two as well, gently rubbing his thumb against the flat side of her tip. They had such a beautiful color and pattern, matching the one at the end of her main tail.

Genji found himself completely forgetting himself as his hand stroke up the length of her main tail one last time, stopping as he cupped the tip of that tail with the palm of his hand and rubbed it gently, enjoying the way it swayed against his skin and how wonderful and soft it was.

That was, until he froze at the sound that was unmistakably a moan coming from the person in front of him. He could feel her tails and her entire body freeze up before she hesitantly pulled her tail from his hand, turning around with a beet red face to meet his gaze.

“You should’ve …” he started to mumble, his cheeks flushed red once again. She did warn him to be gentle, he should’ve known that he had to be careful with her tail.

“My tail is … rather intimate to me, since it’s still in its maturing state. I … uhm, I don’t know what came over me. I did want you to touch it though … It’s just ... “

Angela glanced over at him then at his lower body, her blush deepening as she looked away once again. “I couldn’t help but notice your reaction to me touching you … so I thought … I don’t know …”

Genji quickly registered her words, his cheeks rising up to the competition as he heated up. Perhaps it had been when she was rubbing the oil on his sides, or when he was rubbing her tail, or when she let out the moan, something had caused his two curved penises to come out of their sheaths, both fully erect and eager to be touched

Angela sighed softly, her tail wriggling in embarrassment. “If … I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable … You can go back if you would like. I finished my task so if ...

“... You may touch it .. if you would like …”

Angela’s eyes widened at his offer, fidgeting quietly for a moment before shuffling to his side. Her right hand hesitantly made its way toward his shaft, pausing for a just a moment before taking closing the gap to grasp the upper firmly. She began to stroke it, gently and slow at first before she found her confidence and a steady rhythm to her movement.

Within just a few seconds, there was already a small bit of precum leaking out of the tip of both his cocks. Angela watched it drip down the side of her hand, the other down the underside of his cock as she continued to rub his gently. She was glad that he felt good, based on the expression on his face and the soft purrs coming from his throat. Not exactly a cute purr as she was used to but sexy, very much so. Enough to make her more aroused than she already was from the thorough tail stimulation he gave her.

At last, she took her hand off him, pressing it against his chest to get him to lie back on the ground. When he did, his eyes widened as she positioned herself on top of him, her scales parted down under with her fingers to reveal a wet and tight hole underneath.

“Stay still … ok?”

She hardly needed to tell him that, not when he was awestruck by her audacity. Was this really alright? Was he really going to take her first time? This was her first time right? Was it really ok for her to giv-

Before he could finish questioning the situation, his mind went blank as she lowered herself fully on top of him, sliding his bottom cock as deep as she could. They let out a simultaneous moan as she squeezed down tightly around his cock, her pussy not built for his size and shape but still loving it regardless.

She began to move, a slow grinding motion back and forth. The sensation of stirring her up with his cock so tightly inside her was almost enough to make him blank out again but he held on, wanting to remember and fully enjoy every last moment of this experience. He had plenty of sex before this day, of course. However, she was more beautiful and assertive than anyone he had ever been with. The way she moved and the way she felt was more than just because she was a dragon. Even if she had been a mermaid, he knew that she would have changed his world just the same.

Angela then began to slide along the length of his cock, speeding up her rhythmic upward and downward and causing her breasts to bounce in sync. At a later time, he might be able to reach up and fondle her. However, all he could do at that moment was admire how beautiful she looked and how amazing it all felt.

“Oh god … Genji you feel so good inside me … You don’t know … How much I’ve thought about trying this with you .. It’s only my first time but … I’m already going to get addicted.”

She sounded out of breath already, then suddenly stopped as she slammed his cock deep inside her, her eyes squeezing tightly shut. When she opened them again, she was panting. The hazy look in her eyes told him that was her first orgasm.

Without a warning, Angela began again, more earnestly this time and wasting no time to resume their previous rhythm. When she began to lean back, presumably to give him a better view and a different angle of stimulation, her eyes widened as the shaft of his other cock rubbed against her slit, stimulating her clit and sending her over the edge immediately.

“That’s not fair … Genji, cum already …”

Angela continued riding him, this time with a determined expression on her face. Genji looked down the length of his body, his eyes widening as he watched her tail came forward before wrapping it around his exposed cock.

The sensation of each cock being stimulated in a different direction, her pussy sliding up as her tail slid downward, was enough to make him moan uncontrollably and leak precum in a similar manner. He just hoped that it didn’t leak enough to make her pregnant. They were similar enough in species that it might be a problem, being lizard-like and all. Well, he didn’t leak much usually anyhow so hopefully, it’ll be alright. That being said ...

“A-Angela that … that feels way too good … I’m going to cum soon …”

Angela smirked, finally seeing her victory in sight. She continued riding him until he squeezed his eyes shut, only finally pulling herself off him right before he came. Her hand went downward, continuing to finger herself to her orgasm as she slid to his side, her tail giving his cock one last tender caress as she pulled it away.

Genji gasped and felt his body stiffen as she slid her tongue out of her mouth, snaking its long length around his lower cock before wrapping her lips around it. He could feel her stroke his entire shaft with her tongue, its tip toying at the underside of his tip expertly. Her left hand found its way to his upper cock once more, stroking it to further push him over the edge.

He had no choice in the matter but to cum. He shot his cum all over her tongue and inside her mouth and the other all over his abdomen. Angela let out a satisfied _mmm_ as she continued to stimulate him, her tongue and hand working every last drop out of him as she joined him with her own orgasm.

When he finally finished, Angela pulled herself away, giving him a view of her tongue being completely soaked in his cum before swallowing it all. Genji gulped, watching as she cleaned off her hand in the same manner and presenting her right hand to him should he wish to have a taste of her as well. That, he gladly obliged.

“You’re delicious.”

“So are you. A shame I hardly got a taste …”

His only complaint was quickly addressed as she smirked, moving over to plant her soaked cunt on his lips. Genji extended his tongue as far as he could, its two-pronged tip stirring her up inside and licking her up quite thoroughly. Angela’s breaths became ragged once more, biting her thumb gently as she found herself very quickly worked toward a fourth orgasm with nothing she could do about it.

Finally, she sprayed her juices all over his lips and tongue, leading him to lick it all up eagerly. Too eagerly in fact, to the extent that Angela began to gasp and wriggle herself off him from the overstimulation to her sensitive cunt.

She sat there, shivering in delight as Genji sat up to give her a soft kiss. Seeing as they both had a plentiful taste of each other on their lips, it wasn’t as if they really cared about the matter. It felt like the natural thing to do right then, even if neither said anything and knew that they must think of the consequences to come.

Before then, Angela laid her tail out across the ground and tapped it with her hand. Genji looked at her from where he was sitting to clean off his abdomen, his cocks having already returned to their sheath. He gave her a curious tilt of his head before she sighed and pulled his head down onto it, laying his head on a heavenly pillow that she knew he would love to rest on for all eternity.

Genji relaxed, resting his head on her cloudlike tail peacefully as stroked his hair gently. He continued to lay there, basking in bliss, simply smiling gently at the bliss of what had just occurred and the strangeness of his fate. Had his father never punished him, he would never get another chance like this. A chance to see her like this. A chance to make love to her. A chance to ...

“I love you, Angela.”

Angela met his eyes as her hand stopped, her expression surprised as if she had never caught on about his thoughts about her. Did she really think that he wasn’t interested in her in that way? Or did it never register to her that he really did mean it when he said that she was beautiful? He didn’t say it every day, not wanting to come off as being creepy or like he was overtly hitting on her. But he did mention it from time to time. Was it so surprising that he really did love her?

After a period of silence, Angela laid her hands on her lap as she cast her gaze downward with Genji getting up to look at her properly. He knew that it might go like this of course. Perhaps it was a mistake, to have agreed to this lewd endeavor they carried out. If he really loved her, he should have confessed that much instead of simply putting them in this situation. Or at least, to give her some time to reject him and give him a proper expectation from this encounter.

“Are you sure about this? I’m a dragon and you’re a merman. Is it really ok for me to … feel this way toward you?”

It was truly a question he had been wrestling with himself. When he had first seen her, he had simply thought that she was magnificent and beautiful, flying high above with her pure white wings. He had just wanted to sleep with her, a fantasy from his lust-filled mind amidst the boredom he felt with his life.

But now, he knew that it was serious. Even if she gave herself to him without any strings attached, he knew he couldn’t very just do it. Something was stopping him, a feeling in his chest that made him want her for more than just her body. He wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted to.

Before he knew it, he wanted to truly discover what love felt like. What would it be like to make love to her? To truly come to understand love everything that she was.

“I’m imperfect, being still so weak despite my age. I never told you but my magic is lacking and my strength should be a lot better now. All the other women my age have fought for various positions in the kingdom, much like the men, and some even for the man they desire. They’re strong and beautiful, much more than I can ever hope to be. And you, you’re so knowledgeable and strong too. Even confined here, you’ve told and shown me more than I could achieve with all the freedom I have.”

Genji pulled her in suddenly, stopping her endless self-deprecation with the simplest way he could express himself. He kissed her, refusing to let go until her body relaxed and her hands finally pushed against his chest gently. He didn’t know how much she wanted it, only that it was what she needed. Perhaps she knew that too, considering that she gave no resistance and did not push him away for close to a minute.

“I’m hardly the person you think I am, Angela. We all have our imperfection and, as strange as we are, I don’t think I’ve ever nor am I ever be so in love with anyone as much as I do with you.”

Angela still had a worried and troubled expression on her face, however, she finally met his eyes with a soft smile.

“Well … I suppose that it can’t be helped then. It’s not like I can stop myself from falling in love with you anyway. We’ll just have to figure this out together. Hopefully without my father throwing you off the mountain.”

Well, he should really tell her about the truth behind the reason he was thrown up here one day. But in that moment, he simply wanted to hold her. He wanted them to have this peaceful moment together, safe and sound in each other’s arms before whatever fate may bring their way. For now, he gently put his forehead against her, as if to comfort her and tell her that everything will be alright. Their horns linked together, different yet fitting so neatly as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that fate had finally figured out how to put together.

A dragon and a merman, a couple that may rule the sky and sea together one day. But for now, they were a couple in love. Deeply, irrevocably, and eternally.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out Wagon's [followup comic!](http://wagonsketchesagain.tumblr.com/post/172710278802/what-about-a-role-reversal-of-your-mercy-x) It's really super duper cute I'm so happy ;u;


End file.
